Just Once
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [LMHP] Sequel to KISS IT BETTER. After tiring of using Draco and a Polyjuice Potion, Lucius finally gets his hands on the real Harry – Just once before he hands him over.


This is the sequel to KISS IT BETTER for those who reviewed to say they wanted one… Lucius gets Harry! This one is also kind of odd – in a sick, perverted way. But if you like me at my evilest, you'll love this.

Dude, I got a job… now I have even less time to update lol

"**Just Once**"

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to J.K. no matter how I may wish to deny it. I no own, you no sue got it? But I'll let you in on a secret… Parseltongue hisss hissssss hissss … isn't that interesting? Now, enjoy the fiction!

**Summery:** LMHP Sequel to KISS IT BETTER. After tiring of using Draco and a Polyjuice Potion, Lucius finally gets his hands on the real Harry – Just once before he hands him over.

**Rating:** NC-17!!

**Warnings: ** /B Slash, character death and underage 18 sex. AU. No HBP.

**A/N:** It isn't necessary to, but it might make a tad more sense if you read KISS IT BETTER first hand, regardless of the pairings. Lucius is out of Azkaban by the way.

I _XXX_ /I 

**Words:** 6,315

**Just Once**

The house near the end of the road was a perfectly normal house if you overlooked one of its inhabitants. There was nothing abnormal about Mr or Mrs. Dursley, nor about their son Dudley, who lived at Number 4, Privet Drive in Surrey. But, Petunia Dursley's nephew wasn't normal at all by their standards. In fact, Harry Potter was so abnormal he could do magic! Now, that might not seem particularly strange to a Wizard, but the Dursley's were normal non-magical folk, who really didn't like to associate with those freakish types.

Petunia Dursley hated magic because, while she wasn't able to perform any, her sister Lily Potter was the best in her year at Hogwarts. Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin, just didn't know any better and Vernon, like all bigots, hated anything he feared. Although most of the time, Harry was the one who had reason to fear his uncle.

As an underage Wizard, Harry wasn't able to perform magic during the holidays, and unfortunately for him, he had tripped and fallen earlier in the evening when his uncle shoved him through the door. Because he hadn't been expecting it, Harry had dropped his wand out of his pocket. His prized holly and phoenix feather wand had skidded across the room to land at the feet of his screaming cousin. Dudley, seeing the anger on his father's face, and the perfect opportunity to make Harry's life difficult, began to sneeze and hiccup and held his breath until his face went blue.

Vernon, not being a very intelligent man, assumed Harry had cast some sort of spell on his son. Now, while Dudley was laughing his overly large arse off at his cousin's expense, Vernon was beating Harry until the Wizard agreed to remove the spell.

"But I didn't do a spell, Uncle!" He cried, raising his arm to protect his face.

Vernon punched him again. "Do not lie to me, freak!" The fat man snarled and kicked Harry in the side. This had been going on for about two hours now.

Harry wasn't in much of a state to protect himself from the attacks. Instead, he just curled in on himself and tried not to get kicked in the face or the ribs. He hissed in pain as his uncle lifted him clean off the ground by the back of his shirt. Vernon was panting with the effort of carrying Harry to the front door. By the time the door was open, the man was drawing in huge gulps of air as if he was drowning and his face was bright red. With a wheeze, Vernon lifted Harry higher and tossed the teenager out on the front step of Number 4, Privet Drive.

"And you can sleep there until you remove the spell, freak!" Vernon shouted before closing the door. A minute later the door was opened. Harry didn't wince as his trunk and Hedwig's cage was flung down on top of him: he'd passed out.

Vernon shut the door, leaving him there.

_XXX_

Lucius Malfoy had grown up with the very best of everything. His parents hadn't lavished affection on him like those Weasley's did with each other, nor did he show much emotion around his own son, Draco. He came from a family who could buy someone's love and devotion, and so didn't waste time earning it. The very best of everything for Lucius included lovers.

For years, almost six years now, Lucius had wanted Harry Potter as a lover. Unfortunately the boy was far too young, young enough for any relation between them to be considered improper. That hadn't stopped Lucius using Potter's hair and a Polyjuice Potion so he was at least able to pretend he had Harry as a lover. His son was usually the one who took the potion. In bed, Draco was able to see more feeling from his father than he had over the whole course of his life.

Another unfortunate factor, which disenabled Lucius to acquire Harry as a bedmate, was the horrid affair in the Department of Mysteries, which led to his imprisonment. From where he was now, in that horrible, desolate prison on Azkaban Island, Lucius could neither get near Harry nor a vial of Polyjuice.

However, on this particular night, Lucius thought his prayers were being answered. Another of the Death Eaters, which had been captured along with Lucius, was now happily strolling down the corridor outside of his own cell. Lucius waited patiently for someone to come along and release him. When no freedom was fore coming, he called out through the bars of his cell, trying not to appear desperate.

"Hello, you, good Sir," the Death Eater who was holding a ring of keys turned to look at him, the escapee carried on escaping. "Be a good fellow and release me," he gave the masked man a smirk.

"Malfoy?" The Death Eater asked; must be a new recruit. "Nope, not on the list," he looked at the piece of parchment one more time, and shrugged before opening the door to a different cell.

"Of course I am on the bloody list, man! I'm Our Lord's right hand man, I must be on that list!" Lucius took a deep breath and clenched his hands behind his back, where the other man wouldn't see them. "Check again, I'm sure there's a mistake been made."

"I'm not sure," the masked man said, looking over the list again.

"Trust me. Why would Our Lord leave me here? I'm his richest and most trusted supporter? It wouldn't make sense to leave me here, would it?" Lucius insisted calmly, the smirk never leaving his face.

"No," the Death Eater said, searching for the key to Lucius' cell, "you're right. That wouldn't make sense."

"Of course," Lucius agreed amiably as the key was fitted into the lock, "someone made a mistake. You should complain." The Death Eater nodded and turned the key. The cell door swung open and Lucius sneered at the man, "You idiot!" before drawing his fist back and punching the other male in the face.

Lucius gingerly picked up the other man's wand and twirled it experimentally between his fingers. Little sparks shot from the end; Lucius thanked the gods that the wand was compatible with his magic. He pointed the wand at the unconscious Death Eater and muttered, "transmuto appearenco," and smirked as the man's body began to contort. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," he added, ripping a strand of hair from his head and dropping it onto the fallen Wizard.

Lucius shoved the squirming man into his ex-cell and locked the door, before pocketing the keys, just in case. When Lucius turned around the corner of that hallway, the man in the cell was identical to Lucius Malfoy in every way. And the best part was the spell lasted a lot longer than an hour.

With a frown, Lucius pulled the other Death Eater's mask over his face and transfigured his hair a different colour. He sat himself down in one of the boats and ignored anyone who tried to speak with him. When a roll was called and no one answered to "Cowman, Adam" Lucius frowned before raising his hand gingerly.

"Why didn't you answer before now Cowman?" McNair almost screamed.

He pointed at his throat and shrugged. "Idiot, probably hexed himself again," another Death Eater sneered and McNair let it drop. Lucius wasn't about to admit he had snuck out without an invitation, so he let the insult go.

When the boat docked on the main land, far away from Azkaban Island as the boats could travel, Lucius stood and followed the others into the surrounding forestry. When he was hidden by dense trees and the shadows of night time, he licked his lips nervously and thought about the thing he'd most like to see right then. With a 'pop' he was gone.

He shook his head slightly to clear it then looked around. The houses that lined both sides of the street were dull and unoriginal. They all looked like perfect clones of one another, right down to the colour of the paint on the doors. Although, when Lucius squinted at one house in particular, he did notice a marked difference. On the door step of Number 4 was a teenage boy, fast asleep.

Lucius slowly made his way forward, the stolen wand raised. If the boy was alive, he might beg for shelter – more than likely he would cast the 'Imperious' Curse and order the boy to hide him. He pondered the workings of Fate, as he knelt down beside the boy and realized that the thing he most wanted to see was Harry Potter. And there he was, right in front of him. The child was covered in bruises and cuts and was breathing shallowly as if in pain. Lucius almost growled.

As far as he was concerned, Harry was his. Should Harry feel pain while in his bed, very well, it would be unavoidable considering pain was one of Lucius' kinks. But no one else, no one, was allowed to hurt his Harry.

He sighed and ran a hand through his lank, dirty blond hair. He took another look around before staring at the house in front of him. It was somewhere the Aurors would never think to look for him when they discovered he was missing. With that in mind, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

He smiled benignly when a fat Muggle boy opened the door with wide eyes. "Mummy, it's a freak!" Lucius' mouth dropped open and he sneered.

"Avada Kedavra," he hissed, feeling incredibly insulted after being called a freak. He was a Malfoy; there was nothing freakish about him, thank you very much. The woman with stringy brown hair and a horse-like long neck screamed shrilly and ran to the corpse of her son. She clung to him, still screaming, until Lucius hit her with the same Curse that ended Dudley.

Lucius looked at the walls of the house, from his position in the doorway. There were pictures on the walls, of a family of three. That meant there was one more Muggle to deal with; maybe he would take his time with the last one. Lucius smirked. He bent down and scooped Harry off the floor before walking into the house and kicking the door closed behind him.

_XXX_

Harry let out a whooping cough as his eyelids fluttered open. A hand moved to rub at his tired eyes, which were squinted as he tried to see without his glasses. His body wasn't overly sore, nor did he feel particularly dirty or cold – which he should have since he was sleeping outside. In fact, now that he thought about it, he seemed to be sleeping on something very soft.

He sat up and looked around in awe. He was sleeping on a large four-poster bed with red and gold hangings. He looked around more closely, ignoring the bed for now. He seemed to still be in Dudley's second bedroom, except the bed was different. And he was wearing silk pyjamas that fit him. He ran his hand over the red cloth and smiled.

"Red is a good colour on you," a voice called from the doorway. Harry's head snapped around to face that direction and his eyes widened in surprise first, then fear.

"Malfoy?" he gasped. Lucius had taken a shower since arriving at the house; he was once again immaculate looking, with his long, straight platinum blond hair and silver transfigured robes.

Ignoring that, Lucius continued. "I transfigured it for you. It's much better than what was in here before. Not to mention, I couldn't find any clothing that fitted you so I had to conjure some. Don't worry, I conjured plenty for us both."

"What are you doing here?" The teenager shrieked. How could Malfoy have gotten into the Dursley's house without anyone knowing? Harry sighed; please say they didn't give Dung Fletcher tonight's watch. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Of course not!" Lucius laughed. "I don't do that anymore." Harry just raised an eyebrow. He wasn't as scared as he thought he should be, after all Malfoy did bring him inside and make him a nice bed and some clothes. "Well, not since He broke the Death Eaters out of Azkaban and didn't include me. I had to trick some idiot into unlocking my cell. I was loyal to Him for years, decades, and he throws it all away over one small mistake?" Lucius' eyes narrowed in anger. "The fool."

"Uh, that's, err, well nice, I guess," Harry looked around the room nervously, feeling very uncomfortably with the subject.

"Well, his loss is your gain. After all who do you think came up with all the plans that actually worked?" Lucius gave a smug smile and pulled Harry off the bed by the arm. "Now come, there's food on the table."

Harry followed Lucius to the kitchen, feeling as if he was walking through a dream. Maybe, he thought fleetingly, this was a vision from Voldemort. And maybe, the rather naïve part of his mind countered, Lucius really had changed sides and he was here to help him.

Harry docilely allowed Lucius to push him down into a chair when they reached the kitchen. Lucius, rather than fetch the promised food like Harry thought he would, sat on the chair beside Harry and clicked his fingers. At the noise, someone entered the kitchen. Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of his obese uncle wearing an enlarged – much enlarged – pillowcase. "What?" Harry muttered.

Lucius just smiled at him, before turning to Vernon. "Fetch us some food, servant." The blond ordered in a haughty tone. Vernon didn't glare or curse or try and punch Harry; he simply nodded and turned to the stove and began to dish up whatever was cooking. Harry looked down at the plate that was set before him. Two eggs, a sausage and a hash brown were set on his plate creating the shape of a smiling face. He raised an eyebrow in Lucius direction. The blond shrugged and frowned down at his own grinning brunch.

"How did you get him to do that?" Harry asked, rather awed at the idea that his uncle could be… well not nice, but civil and submissive.

"Rather easily, Harry," Lucius answered, taking a bite of his egg. "I believe you are familiar with the Imperious Curse?" Harry nodded. "I thought I'd make do with him, while he was here. He was a brute, that man, until I had to resort to drastic measures." He gave the brunette a smug grin, "and I didn't think you'd appreciate me killing him." Liar.

"Where are my aunt and cousin?" Harry asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to tarnish his new view of Lucius Malfoy.

"Your uncle said they had gone for a short holiday, when they noticed I had arrived." Lucius clicked his finger again and Vernon brought coffee for both Wizards. "Apparently, living with two of 'our kind' was too much for them."

"Yeah, they don't like magic much." Vernon flinched at the 'm' word, even while under the effects of the Curse. "See what I mean?" Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to eating. Lucius, assuming that Vernon's reaction had upset his Harry, sent the Muggle a look that promised pain.

They spent the rest of the day in the living room. Lucius watched Harry as the boy, first watched television without fearing his cousin would hurt him, then as Harry put the radio on for a little while, then Lucius watched as Harry descended the stairs and returned a few minutes later with a book Lucius had seen in the master bedroom – Lucius' new room, after giving it a thorough Scourgify.

As Harry read, Lucius watched him. And rather than be freaked out or uncomfortable like he was when an army of his fans stared at him for hours at a time, Harry was rather flattered by the attention. He didn't act on it, or comment on it, but he didn't outright tell Lucius to stop either. That thought made Lucius smile.

Harry went to bed early. As soon as he was asleep Lucius placed monitoring charms around the room, to let him know if Harry woke. The blond headed down stairs and stood at the door to the basement with Vernon following behind. He clicked his fingers and opened the door only when Vernon was stood in front of him. "Inside," he hissed out, pointing at the doorway.

They descended the stairs in darkness; at the bottom of the stairs Lucius whispered, "Lumos," and light spread out from the tip of his stolen wand.

"You were warned about upsetting my Harry, servant!" Lucius growled, pointing at the back wall. Vernon moved to lean against the wall without a sound. On the floor beside the fat Muggle, were the bodies of his wife and son. He didn't even look down at them. "Crucio," Lucius shouted. He smirked as the Muggle began to writhe and scream. A silencing spell was cast over the basement, as Lucius feared waking Harry up. He was unwilling to risk losing the boy's fragile trust.

He couldn't believe how accepting Harry was being of him. But then again, Lucius figured, the boy already knew he couldn't trust those in the Order to help him with these Muggles. Harry probably figured he had nothing to lose by giving Lucius a shot.

He sneered at Vernon before leaving the basement. Vernon curled up to sleep on the floor, shaking from the Curse, until Lucius woke him early the next morning to prepare breakfast.

The next week was spent in a similar fashion. Lucius woke Harry up with a compliment and a cup of tea before leading the teenager to the breakfast table, which Vernon had set up earlier. They curled up on the couch together and watched TV, before Harry went for a shower. Then they ate a small snack, which Vernon prepared, and then Lucius went for a shower. When Lucius was finished showering, he'd call for Harry. Harry would then stand at the side of Lucius' bed – which had once belonged to Vernon and Petunia Dursley – and brush Lucius' long, blond hair until it was dried. Harry rather enjoyed running his fingers through the silken strands. When Lucius' hair was dry, they would head downstairs and curl up on the sofa again. This time they would read a book. Harry would spend a few hours on Dudley's computer, in Dudley's first bedroom. Lucius would use that time to punish Vernon for anything he did wrong in the basement. They would eat then; Harry never questioned why supper was served by a Vernon Dursley who trembled more so than usual. They would talk quietly about their lives for the next couple of hours, before Harry was shooed off to bed.

When Lucius was sure Harry was sleeping, he'd spend the next four hours standing beside the bed and smiling down at the brunette. Once or twice, Lucius worked up the nerve to run his fingers over Harry's lips and neck. When the brunette would murmur and roll over sleepily, Lucius would slip quietly out of the room.

The week after that marked the revelation that Lucius Malfoy was no longer in Azkaban. Now, Voldemort, Dumbledore and the new Minister for Magic Scrimgeour were looking for him. Harry had naively assumed that Dumbledore had taken Lucius from Azkaban in return for information about Death Eaters. Even though, Lucius had told him that Voldemort had overlooked him on the breakout, Harry never put it all together.

Harry had decided to go for a walk. While walking past the playground on Wisteria Ave, he was spotted by Mrs. Figg. With a gasp, the older Squib ran over to him. "Harry! My boy, you must go home! It's not safe to be out! Malfoy is roaming around." Harry frowned at her, but turned to face the direction Number 4 was in. "He's out of favour with You-Know-Who. Dumbledore thinks he might go after you! Malfoy might try and kidnap you for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Go home!" With that she gave a nervous fan of her hand and rushed off in the direction of her own home.

Harry gave a confused shrug but obediently went back to Number 4 to confront Lucius.

Now, unfortunately for Lucius, that was the first time Harry had left the house in two weeks. Without the brunette there, a gap in the Wards appeared. After all, the Wards were due to break down shortly. Now, the moment Harry had turned the corner at the end of the road a lone owl swooped towards the open window of Number 4's kitchen.

Lucius Malfoy plucked the letter out of the owl's beak and slammed the window closed before it could climb inside. With a scowl he broke the seal.

_**Malfoy,**_

_**I enjoyed having your dragon stay with me! I have a great wish to meet your new lion. Please bring him to see me in a day. I will return your dragon then. **_

_**Sincerely, your friend. **_

Lucius swallowed nervously. While many people wouldn't have understood a word of the letter, Lucius did. The Dark Lord Voldemort had his son. Voldemort was threatening to hurt his son, unless Lucius brought Harry to Voldemort tomorrow. Lucius ran a hand through his hair, pulling it free of the ribbon that was tied at the nape.

He couldn't bring Harry to Voldemort, he couldn't. He loved Harry; he still hadn't taken Harry to bed yet.

But then again, he couldn't sacrifice his Heir either… he could have another Heir? No, he wouldn't give up his son. He swallowed heavily.

Tonight was the night, he decided. He'd bed Harry tonight. Just once. And then he'd hand him over.

_XXX_

Harry entered the kitchen and scowled at Lucius. Lucius was bent over the table scribbling something on the back of a piece of parchment. When the blond noticed Harry in the doorway, he licked his lips and brushed the piece of parchment up his sleeve. The biro-pen was left lying on the table. "Hello Harry, did you enjoy your walk?"

The boy grinned then, his suspicions about Lucius gone from his mind. "Yeah it was great. I really needed to get out!" Lucius smiled and took Harry's hand in his large one. With a small tug, he led Harry into the living room and pulled the boy down on the sofa. "Although Mrs. Figg said something really weird. But I don't believe her. She said Dumbledore didn't know you were out of Azkaban. But he must have if you're here!" Harry gave a small laugh, but stopped when he realized Lucius wasn't laughing along.

Instead Lucius was staring intently at him. The blond's grip tightened around Harry's waist. "Who said Dumbledore knew I was here? I told you, I convinced someone to unlock my cell during a Death Eater breakout. I am not here with anyone's permission Harry, but your own."

"What?" The boy asked quietly. His hands were shaking slightly as they reached into his pocket, in what he hoped was a conspicuous manner.

"If you are looking for your wand, you left it in your room after breakfast." Lucius informed him blandly. "Although, you do not need it. I want one thing from you Harry, and that is not to say I want to kill you, but I want something else."

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Lucius chuckled, "you mean to tell me you haven't guessed? You honestly don't know? Harry I love you." The brunette's eyes widened so far, Lucius feared they might have rolled out of their sockets, before Harry began to blink frantically. "I love you," the blond whispered, his lips pressed against Harry's cheek.

"But, I can't, you what?" His voice was high pitched. He licked his lips and swallowed. "You can't."

"Why not?" Lucius asked, genuinely curious.

"Well," Harry began to say, "you're older than me and a Death Eater." Lucius opened his mouth but Harry just carried on talking. "And you escaped from prison and you hexed my uncle – although I don't really care about that part."

"Enough," Lucius ordered. His finger was pressed to Harry's lips, as a small smile tugged at the corners of his own mouth. "I have every right and justification for loving you. You are above the Wizarding age of consent, you are a beautiful boy and I am inclined towards beauty, and males. You are single, and I doubt my wife cares about my liaisons. You are kind, sweet, funny and interesting and I find myself thinking about you whenever you aren't here. I love you," he finished in a whisper, his lips moving to brush against the corner of Harry's parted mouth. "And nothing you can say will convince me otherwise."

"Oh," Harry muttered.

"Now, I am being hunted by all three sides in this War." Lucius did admit. "But I will let you go tomorrow, on one condition." Harry nodded and Lucius took that to mean he was willing to listen. He smirked, "you will spend the night in my bed."

"Ok," Harry answered readily, taking the request as innocently as possible.

"No, Harry, you will spend the night in my bed. With me, together. What does one usually do in a bed Harry?" Lucius asked with a brazen smile.

Coyly, Harry answered, "have sex?" Lucius' smirk widened and a flame red blush spread out across Harry's cheeks and down his neck. "You want to have sex with ME?" He squeaked.

"Very much," he said with a moan of appreciation. His eyes travelled across Harry's body, the arm around the teenager's waist tightened further. They stayed silent for a while longer. Lucius stood, and pulling Harry up with him, began to make his way towards the stairs. "Come along, my Harry." He coaxed as his foot landed on the first step. Harry slowly lifted his leg to follow. They took the stairs slowly, Harry seemingly trying not to go up while Lucius tried to drag him up.

"Good boy," Lucius praised as he pushed them into Harry's room. He didn't think the boy would appreciate having sex in his uncle and aunt's ex-room. "Lie on the bed Harry." He ordered.

Shaking, Harry obeyed. "Think of it this way, Harry. I relieve you of your virginity, I get to sleep with the person I love, and then you get to go free and run to Dumbledore. You may even tell people I kidnapped you if you wish." Lucius smirked and peeled off the shirt he was wearing. "You never know," he said when Harry licked his lips, "you may even like it."

_XXX_

When it was over, Lucius collapsed panting on top of Harry. The brunette winced softly and gave a pained moan. With a gas, Lucius rolled aside and starred in horror at the large red welt, that was bleeding sluggishly, on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry," the blond mumbled as he fingered the bite mark. Harry's face screwed up in pain as the wound was touched.

Shaking, Harry rolled onto his side, and faced Lucius. "Just once?" He asked quietly, "you promise?" Lucius just looked at him in silence for a minute.

With a nod of his head, "hope to die," he promised. He gathered the shivering teenager into his arms and with a content sigh he fell asleep. Harry lay awake for longer, feeling the blood and cum run down the backs of his thighs. He was too afraid of waking Lucius – who may or may not keep his promise – to get up and take a shower. With a grimace and a wriggle, Harry tried to get into a position where he wasn't lying in a wet spot. When he found one, he closed his eyes. Sleep came easier than he had thought it would have.

_XXX_

Harry woke late the following morning. Lucius was already dressed and had Harry's clothing lain out on a chair. "Get dress quickly and I'll apparate you to Hogwarts." He turned quickly and left the room.

That wasn't how Harry had envisioned spending his morning after. He swallowed, rather ashamed of how wantonly he behaved as he was fucked by someone who probably only said 'I love you' to get into bed. Lucius was acting very loving. Of course, Harry didn't know that Lucius was having a dilemma over whether or not to go to Voldemort that day.

With a sigh, Harry almost ran to the shower. Happily, he scrubbed himself from head to toe. When he was dry, he raced back to his room to grab the clothing left over the chair. Lucius, who was sitting on the bed, smirked at the site of the naked teen.

"Nudity suits you," he said with a warm smile. A smile Harry had never seen before Lucius came to live at Number 4 with him. He doubted many people had ever seen that smile.

"Uh, thanks?" Harry gave a shy smile as his face blushed lightly. He pulled his clothing on hurriedly and walked nervously to stand in front of Lucius. The blond smirked, before his arms shot out to wind around Harry's waist, pulling their bodies flush. Lucius stood, pulling them even further together, before lowing his head for a searing kiss.

"Good morning, my Harry." Lucius breathed harshly against Harry's neck, when they pulled apart. Harry only panted in response. "Come, I will take you away now." He stood, and Harry moved back with him. Harry's arms wrapped around Lucius' waist and he pressed his face against the man's neck. Lucius' hand slipped into his robe pocket, checking to make sure Voldemort's summons was still there, before he took a deep breath.

He pressed the fingers on his right hand to the Dark Mark that marred his left arm, and with a pop, both Harry and Lucius were gone.

The moment they arrived at the Dark Lords manor Lucius placed a silencing charm around Harry. The brunette looked around frantically, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to question his lover. Lucius offered him a sad look, before grabbing Harry's upper arm and pulling him in the direction of the Throne Room.

_XXX_

Severus Snape had just finished his meeting with the Dark Lord. The other Inner Circle Death Eaters were still waiting inside, while he had been sent to brew Potions. With a frown, Snape looked up from his sulking and found himself staring into frightened emerald eyes.

"Potter?" He asked, his voice a low whisper.

Lucius just stared at him silently, before his hand came out to meet Severus'. Snape shook hands with the blond, before stepping to the side, allowing him to continue dragging Harry forward.

Snape looked down at his hand with a frown. Lying in the centre of his palm was a sheet of parchment. On one side was the message to Lucius from Voldemort. And on the other—

_**Severus,**_

_**While we may not have always seen eye to eye, I believe in reconciliation. Bring your other friends and let us come together. Today would be a good day, would it not? I shall lend you my lion, once my dragon is returned if you wish?**_

_**Lucius.**_

There was more, but as it was addressed to Potter, Severus didn't bother to read it. He rolled his eyes and bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't curse out loud. He looked up, just in time to meet Lucius cold, grey eyes. The blond nodded once. Then the door closed between them.

Snape hitched up his robe and ran to the apparation point. He needed to get the Order, and he needed to get them quickly. "Bloody Potter," he muttered as he disappeared with a pop.

_XXX_

Lucius entered the Throne Room with his head held high. He walked towards the centre of the room. As he passed them, the other Inner Circle members closed ranks behind him, creating a semi-circle from which Harry would never escape. When he was stood in the centre of the room, he dropped to his knees and touched his forehead to the floor. In front of him sat Lord Voldemort.

The man sneered at Lucius, before throwing a smirk in the trembling brunette's direction. To Voldemort's left stood Draco. The boy was pale and shaking, but he stood upright and tried to smile at his father, when Lucius was allowed to rise.

Lucius pushed Harry down into a bow. The boy struggled but eventually bent at the waist. Voldemort and the other Death Eaters chuckled, but Draco. The other teenager was watching his father carefully; he could easily see how uncomfortable the elder Malfoy was. Draco almost snorted. Without a doubt, his father really did love Potter, in some twisted, unexplainable way. Personally, Draco couldn't see the appeal.

Harry fell to his knees and remained sitting there. He looked up at Lucius, and the elder Wizard flinched slightly at the betrayed look in those beautiful green eyes. He met Harry's gaze with a pain look of his own, trying to stay strong for both their sakes. If only the Order would hurry up and get there, he thought impatiently.

For a reason that Lucius couldn't contemplate, Voldemort made no goading remarks nor did the elder Wizard insult Harry, or punish Lucius for escaping Azkaban. He simply nodded in Draco's direction. The younger blond moved to stand behind his father. Lucius looked up at his Lord and bowed again in thanks.

"Now," Voldemort said, his eyes trained on Harry. Harry shot him an angry, defiant look and held his head up that little bit higher. "I have learnt my lesson. No more taunting, or playing. You die." He smiled, creepily and raised his wand. Lucius' eyes widened: he had hoped Voldemort would stall himself long enough for the Order to arrive and rescue Harry and Draco, both.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort screamed. As a green light shot out of the end of the wand, Harry closed his eyes wearily. He was vaguely aware of someone screaming "no!" but didn't open his eyes to find out whom. Something slammed into his back, knocking him to the floor, but he kept his eyes closed. He heard another cry, from behind him, of "father!" but he still didn't open his eyes.

He wondered if that was what it felt like to be dead. Blind. All he could see was darkness, and he could hear wind rushing through his ears and screaming and shouting all around him.

Draco slapped Harry around the back of the head. The brunette opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were Voldemort's livid red eyes. Then he turned his head to the side and realized that something didn't slam into him, some**one** did. Lucius did. Lucius had pushed him out of the way of the Killing Curse. His breath caught in his throat and he felt like an absolute bastard for believing that Lucius was willing to hand him over to Voldemort.

Beside Lucius' corpse, sat Draco, whose eyes were rimmed red and watering. He looked at the blond boy until Draco met his gaze. Those grey eyes, so much like Lucius', narrowed before he looked back to his dead father.

"You will die, Potter." Voldemort snarled and cast the spell again.

Much like that Halloween night, so many years ago, the green light reflected off of Harry's forehead and shot back at Voldemort. He screamed in pain and rage as the Killing Curse light engulfed him. It was testament to how much Lucius did love Harry, as Voldemort's body not only disintegrated like that first time the Curse backfired – but also his soul was destroyed too.

As the Death Eaters in the room turned on Harry, the doors burst open and the Order members rushed in, wands held out in front of them. Snape looked down at Lucius' body and turned his face away angrily. They were too late!

After the Death Eaters had been tied up and Draco was stood close enough to Snape to dissuade any of the Order from trying to arrest the boy as well, Dumbledore turned to look at Harry.

The brunette was lying on the floor still. His eyes were fixed on Lucius and his forehead was bleeding.

Snape pulled out that piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. At the bottom, under Lucius' note to Severus was—

_**Harry, I really do love you.**_

"He must have loved you very much," Dumbledore started in a soft voice, "to die for you."

"You have no idea how much father loved him," Draco hissed, turning angry – jealous – eyes on Harry. Harry was pretty much oblivious to the look. He stretched his hand out to brush through Lucius' hair, the silken strands carding through his fingers. "I'd say you were lucky he died," Draco said haughtily, even though he was very upset over Lucius' death, himself.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, brushing his hair back off his forehead with his free hand. There was another cut on his forehead now, that would undoubtedly scar like the lightening bolt shaped one had. This cut was shaped like a small heart, the length of one of the lightening bolt's horizontal lines. Rather than sit beside the bolt, the new scar looked as if it had been struck with the lightening bolt; the bolt cut through the centre of the heart.

"Because he could never have given you up." Draco answered quietly. Only he and Harry knew what was being discussed. "Just once would never have been enough."

Harry smiled sadly, before pressing a kiss to Lucius' cold lips. "I could have lived with that," he whispered.

**The End**

**A/N: ** I toyed with the idea of giving him two lightening bolts; but then he would have had the SS logo on his forehead… Sorry there is no sex scene sucks, I wasn't in the mood to write slash. Also, I am working on WOLF right now, so it should be up either tonight or tomorrow night.

**(\ /)  
( '-' )  
(,,,,,,) **

**(\ /)  
(o.O)  
(,,,,,,)**

Plot bunnies… evil, aren't they?

They better have come out alright on FFnet or I'll cry!


End file.
